This relates generally to electronic devices with displays and, more particularly, to electronic devices with organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays include arrays of pixels that emit light to display images for a user. The pixels of a display may include emissive material of different colors to provide the display with the ability to display color images. The organic light-emitting diodes are controlled by thin-film transistor circuitry.
In a typical arrangement, a planarization layer is formed over the thin-film transistor circuitry before forming the organic light-emitting diodes. The planarization layer is formed using photolithographic techniques and therefore contains photoactive compounds that react to light. When an organic light-emitting diode display is exposed to large amounts of ultraviolet light (e.g., in an outdoor environment), these photoactive compounds may overtime become activated and outgassing may occur. Outgassed photoactive compounds from a planarization layer may attack the emissive material in a diode which may in turn lead to reduced pixel aspect ratio, a shifted current-voltage curve, and reduced pixel efficiency.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays such as improved organic light-emitting diode displays.